Recently, automatic production systems are widely implemented, wherein various works which were conventionally performed by workers are performed by robots instead so as to automate production process. One of such automatic production systems is an automatic production system for coating for applying coating on a workpiece such as an automobile body.
In the automatic production system for coating, a coating robot is arranged inside a coating booth, where coating liquid is jetted from a coating gun mounted to an arm distal end of the coating robot to the automobile body carried in the coating booth. In one automatic production system for coating, the automobile body is moved by a conveyer inside the coating booth, and in another automatic production system for coating, the coating robot itself is made to travel along a rail inside the coating booth.